


One day...

by Hope05



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: Manga Spoilers, You need to read the manga to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope05/pseuds/Hope05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miketsukami's thoughts when he is searching for Ririchiyo's reincarnation in the second part of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! I just finished the 33rd chapter and I can't help but think about what Miketsukami could have felt while searching for Ririchiyo's reincarnation. So I imagined this little thing.
> 
> I am sorry for the bad english (because I think it could be better) but I am french. As this site is an english one, I thought it would be nice to write something in english. Soooo...
> 
> It is not that long, but I really liked when I wrote it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it too !
> 
> And before I forget : Inu x Boku SS doesn't belong to me.

All I remember about my past life is that image : one of you on top of me, crying and calling my name. Again and again.

Your hair, just a little shorter than now, was falling in front of your eyes. Your whole body were covered by blood and your pale and tired face was the only thing that mattered in the world. Yes, at that time already, you were the only important thing in the world. The only that deserved to be loved.

But, when I awake from this dream, you are not here. Not anymore. Not in my thoughts nor in my life. And I can't see you anymore. I don't know what you look like, not even what you looked like at that time. What I know for sure, is that I love you. When I'll see you, I will recognise you instantly. I won't fall in love, I won't need to. I already love you, and that is why, even if you can never love me in return, I will do all I can to find you, and to protect you. Not because of what I have heard. Not because of what I have read. But because I have never felt anything for anyone. I have never loved anyone. I have never hated anyone. But when I awake, some nights, my heart beats like it has never beaten before.

That's why I still search for you. Unceasingly. One day I will find you, and I will come to you. One day I will meet you and I know that I will love you from the first moment. I will love you like I do in my dreams. And I will finally be able to come alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I would be really happy to know what you think about my work (if I can call that a work...) !


End file.
